Forever Ninja
The Forever Ninja or Red Knight is a robot member of the Forever Knights and was a member of the Negative 10. Appearance The Forever Ninja wears brownish-maroon armor with a utility belt and a shoulder pad on its right shoulder with the Forever Knight's logo on it. It has a yellow v-shaped eye and has two swords on its back. In Omniverse, the Forever Ninja's armor is now crimson-red, and its utility belt and shoulder pad is now sangria-red in color. The shoulder pad has the updated Forever Knight's logo on it and its eye is now red. It now has a weapon on it's right arm colored sangria-red. History Ben 10 The Forever Ninja is a robot personally created by the Forever King, Driscoll, to be his bodyguard.Pop-Up version of Ben 10 It first appeared at the end of "Perfect Day", in which it discovers Enoch trapped in his dream machine, and attempts to revive him, but is stopped by Driscoll. It reappeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 and Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, where it was defeated by Perk Upchuck, who spat its own shurikens back at it. Omniverse The Forever Ninja returned in Return to Forever as part of Joseph Chadwick's Forever Knight remnants. It fought Ben and Rook, but was defeated. In Bengeance Is Mine, the Forever Ninja, along with Sir Morton and the Twin Knights, fought Ben and Rook in Pakmar's Loofah Emporium. After the store got destroyed, they disappeared. The Forever Ninja is also seen in An American Benwolf in London, but later defeats itself by holding the Proto-Tool backwards and shooting an energy blast at itself, but was salvaged by a mutated Chadwick. Powers and Abilities The Forever Ninja has enhanced strength, speed, agility, stealth and battle tactics. The Forever Ninja has a limited self-repair system to repair minor damage. Equipment The Forever Ninja has an assortment of weapons, including energy swords and various shurikens and throwing projectiles. Weaknesses Loud noises such as sonic booms or the large bell of the Big Ben Clock Tower can disrupt the Forever Ninja's system. If the Forever Ninja takes enough damage, it will shut down. Its artificial intelligence is not as advanced as some of the other robots seen in the series; While holding the Proto-Tool, the Forever Ninja accidentally shot itself in the chest due to holding it backwards. Appearances Ben 10 *''Perfect Day'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Return to Forever'' (first reappearance) *''Bengeance Is Mine'' *''An American Benwolf in London'' Trivia *Despite being called the "Red Knight", it's color is more of a brownish-maroon, until Ben 10: Omniverse, where it is crimson red. *Some Forever Ninjas appear in Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction in Tokyo. *The Forever Ninja has a resemblance to Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe. *The Forever Ninja spoke in Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), but never has in the actual show. References Category:Villains Category:Forever Knights Category:Negative 10 Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Minor Villains Category:Rebuilt Category:Original Series Characters Category:Robot Villains Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters